Living not so fabulous
by kairigurl08
Summary: I suck at summarys but this is really good story about music, love rocking bands and hidden identitys ill write a original summary in the story kk enjoy!:D oh and lz this is my first fic so dont review me harsly: !
1. summary

SUMMARY:

Sakura Haruno,Hinata Hyuuga,Tenten Kunai(made it up),Temari no Sabaku, and Ino Yamanaka, are five best friends. They are also rock live double lives as normal teenage girls on rock idols Sakura also known as Demetra the lead singer has had a very tough past. She moves on trying to forget about her family and old also the drummer song writer named Pixie had a very difficult past also being shunned by her own father and was Sakura's best friend since they were also known as Electra and electric guitarist was abandoned by her family and lived on the streets until she was ten years old Kurenai and Anko took her in along with sakura and final two Ino and temari (Ino being the bass guitarist and also named Rhea and Temari being the keyboardist and name is Aurora) recently came into the story. Sakura knew ino long before, they were friends because sakura had went to Ino's mother's flower shop but their was an accident and the flower shop burned down and ino was all alone. So kurenai and Anko adopted ino. Lastly Temari, Temari's father was a bastard, he abandoned her explaing he didn't wamt a daughter but only sons. And anko and kurenai got her too thats how all the girls got together. Each had their own issues and had been abused or abandon. thats what makes this pack so strong

Anyway anko and kurenai decided to send the girls back to Japan so they could have a record deal with their rival band hectic bliss. Also have a normal life instead of lounging around on their free course there will be romance, drama, jelousy and ALOT of trauma (coming from sakura and her secret horrible past)

so enjoy the story ill try to update the real second chapter:D


	2. arriving

**living not so fabulous**

my very first naruto fanfic!yay im excited:D

summary:five girls living the so called fabulous life of the luxury of lounging arounding suddenly have to go back to school!

lead singer sakura haruno and the other band mates must go back to school in their old ! of cousr their rival band and enemy is their Hectic Bliss.i know bad summary but this story will be rocking and awsome their will be songs from my fav bands like flyleaf,linkin park,evanescene,paramore,kelly calrkson,within temptation, and more:D

CHARACTER INFO:

Living Ragdollz girls(name of thier band:D)

Sakura Haruno/Demetra-15 yrs old-vocalist

Hinata Huugya/Pixie151/3 yrs old-drums and song writer

Ino Yamanaka/Rhea-151/2 yrs old-bass guitar

Tenten Kunai/Electra-16yrs old-electric guitar

Temari no Subaku/Aurora-161/2 yrs old-key board

their managers and guardians Kurinai and Anko

Hectic Bliss-boys

Sasuke Uchia-151/2 yrs old-volcalist

Naruto Uzamaki-151/2 yrs old- drums

Sai Nosoku-16yrs old-electric guitar

Neji Huugya-16yrs old-bass guitar

Shikamaru Nara-151/2 yrs old- key board

lastly boys manger and current guardian Kakashi Hatake

prolouge:

Sakura POV:

I can't believe them!How can they do this to me to us. We were in the middle of a word tour! How can those bastards make us settle down back in Japan. We were perfectly happy traveling....-sigh- this sucks....

My name is Sakura Haruno but on stage my name is Demetra,I was currently sitting in the back ofmy private jet along with my bandmates also close friends and and the traiter managers sitting up front having a great time drinking and partying. Maybe I could trick them.I looked over to Ino who was playing with her iphone

"Ino!"

I whispered yell.

"What forehead girl! can't you see I'm busy go bother someone else!" she replied she got up from her current seat next to me and moved to the massage chairs.

I looked over to Temari who had her head phones in her ears and a sleeping mask on. I know better to not mess with her. Tenten was sitting across from her on laptop grinning at the screen, her face all red. Wonder what she's looking at?......

"Tenten what are you looking at?"I asked.

"Uuuhhh.....nothing,"she shut her laptop.

suspicious very suspicious.........

"If you want to know Saku-chan shes looking at pics of some guy in a band called Hectic Bliss"Hinata stated.

"HINATA!!!"

"What Tenten is this true?"

"I dont know what you guys are talking about."

"what Tenten actually likes a boy theres a shock" Ino gasp.

"whats that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing Tenny nothing at all"

We all burst out red face made me laugh harder forgetting my evil plans I had.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP EVEN WITH THIS DAMN SONG PLAYING ON FULL BLAST I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!!!!"Temari got giggled alittle

"Oh Tema-chan you are violent as usual,"

"All passengers please fasten your seat belts we'll be landing soon"

'Damn I forgot the plan!"I thought.

"Alright ladies get your wigs on because the press is out there"Anko slurred.

"she may be drunk but she still have some common since in her"I stated.

"So true forhead!"Ino grinned.

We gathered all our things and I pulled out my black was long and straight.

Hinata had I dark purple wig to match her lavender had a wig with red hair with black wore a white wig with red highlights and lastly Temari had a black hair and purple highlights.

We had soon departed the plane. Photographers and fans were all out there screaming our ignored their comments and the cheering and headed straight towards the limo.

Tomorow will be hell for we start school then I just wish it was a dream.

///////////////////Next day///////////////////

"Ok lets go girls you have school today!"Anko yelled

"And dont blow your cover!"Kurenai added.


End file.
